


Balls Deep into the Spider-Verse

by quipquest1



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Dimensions, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quipquest1/pseuds/quipquest1
Summary: Miles Morales and Gwen Stacey are catapulted across the multiverse, inhabiting the bodies of their alternate selves and experiencing the carnal pleasures of what the Spider-Verse has to offer.
Relationships: Miles Morales & Mary Jane Watson
Kudos: 2





	Balls Deep into the Spider-Verse

This was it. This was how the career of the up and coming Miles Morales ended. Due in no small part to some quick-wittedness and last minute-heroism, he and his extra-dimensional partner Gwen Stacey had prevented the unravelment of The Great Web and successfully saved the multiverse from total annihilation. However, the act of doing so required them to cut themselves off from their home universes, forever stranded in the realm between realms. Their bodies began to effortlessly atomize into mere clouds of consciousness, doomed to helplessly be blown across the cosmos in incorporeal forms.

Their hands phased through one another as Miles and Gwen found themselves drifting away from one another. The two may have only known each other for a few years, but after only a little bit of time fighting crime together, they quickly went from allies, to friends, to friends with massive benefits. Being not only superhero partners, but each others’ sexual confidants made their bond strong, making it especially cruel for them to be broken apart like this. They tried shouting the other’s name, but their voices never made a sound. Miles and Gwen took one last somber look at each other as they floated toward opposite ends of the multiverse.

Colors and shapes passed by Miles as he travelled deeper and deeper into the vast recesses of The Great Web, witnessing infinite numbers of alternate realities. He couldn’t tell just how long eternity was going to be, but he sure hoped that it was worth it keeping his home safe. The passing of time became worthless keeping track of as days flowed into the next without a sunrise to distinguish when one ended and another began. All Miles could do to keep himself from going crazy was to drift off to sleep and hope that his dreams would be a decent distraction.

Within his dreamscape, he found himself in an even blanker void of eternal abyss and infinite darkness. He did not stay in this depressing funk for too long however, as a sudden light appeared before Miles, piercing through the darkness. Approaching cautiously, he watched as the light condensed into the glowing silhouette of a slender woman. Waiting further, the silhouette’s overblown visage dimmed to reveal none other than Madame Web herself, Julia Carpenter, the protector of The Great Web. Ecstatic to see a familiar face, Miles tried to speak, but found his voice still did not seem to be audible.

“Young Miles,” she said calmly, “What you have done for the multiverse cannot be understated, your heroism will be cherished for all time. This fate that has befallen you is terribly unjust for one who has given so much of himself. I cannot return you to your home, but I hope that I can give you something that shall ease your burden.” With that said, she placed her hand on his shoulder and Miles started to feel himself being pulled backward. “This is The Great Web’s reward to you, Miles Morales,” were the last words he heard before his body was suddenly flung with the speed of a jet. Rushing past darkness at supersonic speeds, he wasn’t sure _where_ exactly he was headed, he just prayed that he wasn’t about to hit anything har-

* * *

Miles’ eyes bolted open to find himself in bed. There was a serene quiet to the room he awoke in that countered the high-velocity that Miles was just experiencing. His heart was still racing before gradually slowing down to match the calm surrounding him. Could it be that everything beforehand was simply a dream? Whatever it was, he was relieved that he didn’t have to worry about eternal torment anymore. Taking a quick look around the room, he not only noticed that it looked absolutely nothing like his own, but that he himself was quite bigger than before, and naked.

Climbing out of bed that walked through what looked like an amazing Manhattan apartment condo with a complete kitchen, walk-in shower and a breathtaking view of the NYC skyline. Locating the bathroom, he glanced into the sink mirror and found that he looked at older than what he knew he truly was. Making an estimate, Miles figured that he must’ve been in his mid-20’s, but still very much himself. He looked down to find that his junk had also aged accordingly to full adult size. Questions and worries kept multiplying in his head, unable to contain his distress of what could possibly be happening

From behind him, Miles could hear footsteps coming from the other room. Panicking, he tried to turn invisible, only to discover that he didn’t have access to all of his Super-Spidey powers. He started to become worried that he would be accused of breaking and entering into some stranger’s apartment. Frozen with fear, he tried to think of an exit strategy in his head to no avail when he heard a woman’s voice ring out. “I was hoping you would have stayed asleep for a little longer, Miles,” she said with what sounded like a pout, “Today was supposed to be special.”

Miles couldn’t pin down who’s voice that was, but he swore he heard it somewhere before. Darting his vision around the room, he spotted a fuzzy bathrobe and hastily put it on. Mindfully exiting the bathroom, the last thing he expected to find waiting for him was a gorgeous, naked redhead sprawled out on the bed. She bathed in the sun as the light washed over her shapely, freckled body. Her breasts were bountiful and perky, her hair flowed crimson down her head like waterfalls. One look and Miles was transfixed by her dazzling, emerald eyes. “So do you want me to beg or are you just going to stare at me all day?”, she salaciously spoke.

Taking a mental step back, Miles finally recognized the woman. She was Mary Jane Parker, Peter Parker’s wife; what could she possibly be doing here? Miles began to speak up, “Okay, now look-“ When suddenly, a flash of unfamiliar scenes entered his brain. Images of him in New York being a successfully artist, getting an art scholarship, hooking up with a beautiful woman, the same woman he saw before him. He couldn’t fully understand why, but Miles somehow got the impression all these images were memories of his life, except they weren’t his life. They were _alternate_ events of his life.

In these new events, Peter Parker wasn’t in either of their lives, he wasn’t Spider-Man. He was just Miles Morales, the highly acclaimed painter who was fucking the supermodel Mary Jane Watson. “Could-could you excuse me for just a minute?”, he said, slinking back into the bathroom. Miles tried to sort through all the facts in his head. He knew that he was the man who owned this apartment and made thousands of dollars regularly, but on the inside, he also knew he was still knew he was Miles, the 19-year old superhero who got way in over his head. Based on everything, he immediately could tell that none of what happened before he woke up was a dream. He _had_ saved the multiverse, and he had been met by Madame Web who said she’d give him a vague reward for doing so.

Could this have been what she was talking about? That in return for not being able to return home, he was given a new reality to call home, inhabiting his dimensional counterpart’s body? Miles didn’t know how he felt about taking over some innocent guy’s life. Did this technically kill him?! Miles wrestled with the moral implications of what he was participating in when suddenly his world went black.

From the inky depths, once again, appeared the glowing image of Madame Web. “Hey, what the heck did you do to me?!”, he demanded.

“It would seem you have a number of questions,” said Madame Web.

Miles continued, “Maybe you could start by telling me what happened to the poor bastard who’s body I hijacked.”

The blind psychic spoke softly, “Do not be afraid. The life of Miles Morales in his universe has not been cut short by your arrival, nor is your visit a permanent one. Though you will forever remain incorporeal, I can grant you the power to be transplanted into an equivalent body for a single day. Once that day passes, you be expelled from your current vessel and the soul of your borrowed body will return, confident that everything you did as him was his own decisions.”

He thought it over, relived to hear that he hadn’t accidentally killed someone, “That’s nice. But wait, so that means I only have one day before I’m hurled back into the Phantom Zone forever!”

“One, it’s not the Phantom Zone, that’s a different thing,” she said, “And Two, I have made sure that you will never have to experience that awful fate again. Once your time in this dimension is over, you will randomly be sent to another, and then another, and then another. While I cannot promise that you won’t go mad doing this infinity, I can assure you that the constant stimulation goes a long way in helping.”

“Yeah,” Miles piped in, “But now I have a girl in the other room expecting things out from me that I don’t think I can live up to.”

Madame Web snickered, “Oh, that was partly my doing. With the infinite number of universes, it was easy for me to find a handful where you would be in a position to easily find pleasure.”

“You sent me a dick in a box?!”, exclaimed Miles, “Or, a vag in a box? A box in a box?”

“I hope you enjoy yourself,” she said, starting to fade away, “And do not worry, every partner you meet with be quite…consensual.”

Miles started freaking out again, “Wait, I don’t anything about this woman.”

“Just refer to your memories,” Madame Web said, giving the last of her guidance before leaving Miles alone once again.

The darkness was lifted from his mind, leaving him in bathroom as if no time had passed. Miles looked at his new face in the mirror, reflecting on what she had said. ‘Think back to my memories,’ he thought to himself. Scanning his mind for things to know about Mary Jane, he quickly found that this woman and his counterpart were insatiable. There wasn’t a night that went by that they didn’t have sex if they could help it, it was ridiculous how in love these two were. Miles thought this a little absurd, but he figured if the options were literally infinite, there was just as likely a couple did that _were_ this thirsty.

When it came to techniques she liked, there was no wrong answer. ’Huh, maybe this won’t be so nerve-racking after all,’ he continued thinking, ‘Okay, I’m just gonna freestyle and see how it goes.’ Gathering his courage, he untied the bathrobe and dropped it to the ground, letting his willy flop free.

Miles emerged from the bathroom stark naked, putting on a brave face, hoping that this got Mary Jane’s motors running. She gestured a finger for him to come hither, “Come here Birthday Boy.”

Not even bothering to look into whether it actually was his birthday or not, Miles stepped his way toward the bed and leaned on top of the woman. Her legs immediately spread for him, ready to take every inch of his length. Looking down, he grabbed his penis lined it up with her slit, marveling at how massive his tip was now. Miles had never used hardware this large before, but he figured that it shouldn’t be too hard to pick up. He tried to push inward, put found that there was much resistance. A flash hit Miles’ memories, telling him that Mary Jane was always impossibly tight, and the only way in was to push through.

Following his memories’ advice, Miles shoved his prick in as hard as he could, slowly easing his way through her depths. Mary Jane was moaning something fierce, feeling every vein and contour that forced it’s way into her pussy. After a lot of effort, he finally reached all the way in, ending just at the entrance of her womb. Seeing Mary Jane breath heavily, her chest heaving, Miles thought it would be best for her to have a small breather before continuing. He reached for the back of her head and ran his hands through her luxurious hair, combing it with his fingers.

Mary Jane also stretched her hand behind her lover’s head and pulled him in for a kiss. Amazed at how supple they were, Miles leaned into the kiss and closed his eyes, savoring the taste of her lips. He then proceeded to resume ramming his cock inside her, hypnotically moving his pelvis in a wave-like. With every thrust, he felt his bell-end bump her cervix, causing his lover delight to no end. Using his unattended hand, he took hold of her titty and gently squeezed. The texture of her mounds’ softness made Miles go wild, her breasts were to die for. Meanwhile, Mary Jane snaked her remaining hand behind his back gripped his shoulder, feeling his broad muscles and massaging his brawn.

Locking her legs behind his waist, there was no limb between the pair that wasn’t now busy doing something. All of this intense pleasure was starting to build up inside Miles, he could feel his release was imminent. Breaking away from the kiss, he wanted her, “Hey, I think I’m about to-“

She cut him off, “Yeah, me too, don’t stop.”

Perusing the contents of his borrowed body’s brain, Miles found that there was nothing Mary Jane loved more than him blowing inside her. Taking that as affirmation, he put his back into it, hellbent on cumming inside his partner’s tight love-hole no matter what. Miles felt like, no matter how hard he tried, his throat couldn’t keep his voice from bellowing out in pleasure. He made deep, masculine moans, his enormous lungs letting out humongous swaths of air.

Encouraging him on was MJ below him, “That’s it, babe. Cum for me! CUM FOR ME!” And with a loud, audible scream, she came, soon followed by her chocolate lover.

Miles had no idea that men could have screaming orgasms until he had one himself. Releasing spurt after spurt of virile seed deep inside Mary Jane, he finally felt sweet release, having been on edge for the past 30 minutes.

‘WHAT?!’, Miles looked at the clock again, it really had been half an hour since they started. ‘Jeez, this big guy sure has a lot of stamina,” he thought just as he collapsed onto the bed.

Dripping with sweat and breathing heavily, Miles laid down and rested for a spell, impressed at how much his new body could deal. Mary Jane affectionally wrapped her body around him, placing his arm in between her boobs. “You feeling good, sweetie,” she said, teasingly.

Miles spoke betweens breaths, “Yeah…that was…amazing.”

“That’s good,” she said, pecking him on the lips, “I’ll be back in 15, then we’ll start over again.”

‘START OVER AGAIN?!’, Miles thought to himself, ‘Just how many times are we gonna do it today?’

* * *

12 Hours Later

* * *

Empty Jugs of Water littered the bed of the sexually exhausted Miles Morales and his thoroughly satisfied lover Mary Jane Watson. He did not know just how many liters of jizz he must have pumped into her, but it had to have at least been a gallon. The sun was finally setting over the New York skyline. MJ was purring like a kitten, pawing at Miles’ chest, gently stroking his pectorals.

She yawned, “That was nice.”

Thinking on his feet, Miles retorted, “Only cause it was you.”

MJ giggled weakly, “Stop spoiling me.” Rolling on her back, she grabbed something from underneath the bed. “I was thinking about what to give you for your birthday that you couldn’t buy yourself. And after a lot of thought, I realized what I could give you was-“, she said, presenting a small velvet box, “-my hand.”

Confused, Miles looked back and realized that this Miles and Mark Jane were never married this whole time.

Popping open the box, she got down on one knee at the foot of the bed, “Miles Morales, would you do me the honor of making me Mary Jane Morales?” Before Miles could even answer, his cock had stood at attention, growing rock-hard. “Well, I guess that answers that,” she said, tossing the ring aside and climbing his body before spearing herself on his dick. “It’s a good thing you said Yes,” Mary Jane said while kissing him passionately, “Cause there’s no way I’m not pregnant after today.”

As Miles and MJ continued their kiss, his tongue wormed it’s way into her mouth, causing them to dance with each other. The only problem was that Miles didn’t actually stick his tongue out, and yet his body did anyway. He tried to move his arm behind her, but it didn’t respond. Miles’ body picked up Mary Jane and carried her into the shower, all without Miles’ command. He was locked out of his own body. Or rather, it wasn’t his body anymore.

The vagabond soul felt itself departing this plain of existence and leaving the two lovers behind. Miles realized that his time was up and that he would never see these two again. ‘I sure hope those two make it out alright,’ he thought to himself. His area of vision got smaller and smaller until it was a mere pin-point before blipping out of existence. Finally by himself again, Miles had time to think, ‘If I got this kind of treatment for saving the multiverse, I wonder if Gwen got it too…’


End file.
